


Jess

by FallingRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mary finds out about Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRose/pseuds/FallingRose
Summary: Mary finding out about Jess because I'm really annoyed that Sam hasn't told Mary about Jess yet. So I wrote my own version





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic so please bear with me
> 
> I'm sorry that it isn't the greatest and was kinda badly written; I feel like Mary is a bit out of character, and Sam too.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it anyways! I know I really want Mary to learn about Sam's relationship with Jess and see her reaction to it, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, so I'm attempting to write it instead!

Mary hadn’t intentionally started looking through Sam’s few belongings. She just felt so out of place. This was a completely different time, and seeing Sam and Dean was sometimes so hard. The last time she had seen them, Dean was four and Sam wasn’t even one. Now suddenly she’s seeing these men- hard, closed-off, and had obviously seen too much- and she’s hit wit the intensity of how much she missed. She never got to see them grow up, and evidently, they did not grow up the way she wanted them too. She wanted them to be normal, play in the park, go to school, get an actual job, have a life. But they had grown up exactly how she didn’t want them to- they grew up like her. Hunters.

Over the first few weeks, she managed to somewhat gather information about their lives. Sam actually managed to get away and go to college. Dean was afraid of flying and Sam was afraid of clowns. The hardest part was the few times they mentioned John. The John she knew and loved was completely different from the John the boys talked about. All of this because of a deal she had made a long, long time ago. All of this because she died. 

Dean was out getting food from the store, and Sam was in the massive library this bunker held. She had no idea where the angel- Cas- was. Without even realising it she was standing in front of her boy’s rooms. She just had this battle inside of her. Mary wanted to know her boys, but she was also afraid of what she might find. 

Mary took a deep breath and pushed open the door in front of her; the one she knew was Sam’s room. Mary looked around, seeing a lot of weapons and a lot of books. Neither of these surprised her much. The weapons were a bit obvious and seeing Sam do the majority of the research for hunts and considering he spends a lot of time in the library showed her that Sam was the scholar of the two. The small dresser held a large amount of flannel. There was a small picture frame that showed Sam, Dean, and Cas. They weren’t smiling, yet there still seemed to be a feeling of contentment, even if it was a bit tense. A box caught her eye. Before she even really had time to think about the fact that looting around her son who she’s only really known for a week’s stuff probably wasn’t the best idea, she was sitting on the bed with the box in her lap. She was a mom after all.

Inside the box were some pictures. Pictures of him and dean when they were kids. She smiled at the way Dean was looking at Sam in the picture. It was a look that said, “See this kid? He’s my brother. Isn’t he awesome?”. There was a picture of John, Dean, and Sam leaning against the impala. Sam looked about seven, and Dean looked around 11. There was a crumpled piece of paper that when smoothed out revealed to be his Stanford acceptance letter. More photos with an obvious age gap from the rest. A few more of Sam and Dean, or Sam and Dean and Cas. There was one black and white photo of the three boys with a group of people she didn’t recognise. A man in a wheelchair with a baseball hat. A woman with worry lines around her eyes and mouth. A younger girl who was a little younger than Sam who was quite pretty with a slim figure and long blonde hair. Mary could tell it was a treasured photo because it was pretty worn, but she didn’t know why. The look on everyone’s faces was so grim that you think they all thought they were going to die. Though in this line of work, they could have. There was a picture of Sam and Dean with a short Asian kid, and another of them with a redhead who was making a funny face at the camera. Mary sighed, put the lid back on the box, and put it back where it belonged. 

However, as she was standing up, she saw another smaller box tucked away under Sam’s bed. Curious, she reached under and grabbed it. She couldn’t help but gasp as she saw the photo’s inside. There were pictures of a younger Sam- he could only be in his really early 20’s- with a gorgeous girl. Blonde hair, tan skin, fit, and bright blue eyes- this girl probably had so many men lusting after her. There were pictures of this girl piggy-backing Sam, ones where they were kissing, and some with their arms around each other. Mary could tell that Sam had loved this girl and that she loved him back. Someone must have snapped a shot of Sam and the girl talking because they seemed oblivious to anyone but themselves. They both has small smiles on their lips, and they were gazing at each other with such heartfelt looks, it reminded Mary of when she and John were young. 

She smiled and put the photo aside, and picked up a note that said, “Missed you! Love you!”. Mary wondered who this girl was, and what happened since she obviously wasn’t in Sam’s life today. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the box where another small black box was hidden. With careful fingers, she opened the lid. Mary’s mouth dropped open while she stared down at a simple but beautiful engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with an emerald cut diamond. Sam had proposed to this girl, or was going to at some point. 

Mary couldn’t stop staring at this simple ring that held so much meaning. Why was Sam not married to this beautiful girl? What happened? She was so caught up in her thoughts that for once she didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall, and jumped when someone gently cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway, eyes flicking between the ring and Mary. Mary shot up as if burned.

“Sam, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded-” 

“No, Mom, it’s ok,” He said, hand reaching back to rub at his neck. They stood facing each other for a few awkward seconds until Sam sighed and took the engagement ring box she was still holding with great care.

“...Her name was Jess,” Sam said after a moment. Mary sat back down on his bed, and Sam sat down next to her.

“What happened?” Mary asked softly, staring at her son. She was about to learn something vital that was a huge part of his life. This would be another puzzle piece her amazing but mysterious son. 

“She died,” Sam said. Mary flinched, thinking about how lonely she is without John, and what it must have been like for Sam to lose someone he loved so young. She didn’t say she was sorry, though. She knows he probably heard that a lot. So she stayed quiet and let Sam speak.

“We met at Stanford. I had noticed her walking to one of my lectures in the middle of my freshman year. Obviously, I noticed her, anybody with eyes would. She was so beautiful. I kept trying to find reasons to go up and talk to her, but I never did. Then one day I was in the library and Jess walked right up to me very confidently, but I could see she was nervous in her eyes. She tapped me on the shoulder and said, ‘Let’s go to coffee. Right now.’ 

“I was absolutely floored that this hot, smart girl who I had been trying to get the courage to ask out for weeks actually wanted to go out with me. We went out to coffee, and she gave me her number. Then we kept going for coffees, and lunch, and we started spending time together in our free time, and then one day I just gathered my courage and asked her to be my girlfriend. She had said yes, and the rest was history. We dated all throughout college, and we got an apartment together our senior year. I realised that I was completely in love with this girl and that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with Jess. So I went out a bought a ring,” Sam said, fiddling with the small silver band. 

“I never got the chance to ask her properly, though,” Sam said with a sad sigh. “I was going to do it once we graduated, but before I went to law school. Then on Halloween Dean broke into our apartment.” Mary chuckled lightly at that because that seemed to fit with Dean’s personality from what she gathered.

“He said that Dad had gone on a hunting trip and hadn’t been home in a couple of days. He said that he needed my help. And of course, I ended up agreeing even though I had told myself that my hunting days were through and that I was never going back. I was only going to be gone a few days, and be back in time for a law school interview on Monday. I came back as planned, but she had been killed,” Sam said, glancing at her nervously.

“How?” Mary asked.

“The same way you were. Slit across the stomach and burned on the ceiling. I had laid in my bed and I felt a drip on my forehead. I looked up and… and,” Sam struggled and Mary laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. “I looked up and there she was. The apartment caught on fire, and Dean dragged me out of there. I swore I would get my revenge and then I just never stopped hunting.” They were both quiet for a few minutes. Sam was lost in memories, and Mary was digesting this new information.

“So that’s how you got back in the job,” Mary stated. Sam nodded.

Mary gave him a small smile and said, “I bet she was wonderful.”

Sam nodded. “She was.”

Just then they could hear the door of the bunker slamming shut and a shout of, “SAMMY, COME HELP ME HERE!” was sounded throughout the building. Sam smiled and squeezed Mary’s hand before standing up. 

“Sam?” 

“Yeah, Mom?”

“Thank you for telling me about Jess.” 

Sam nodded. “Sure.”

After he was gone, Mary sat there and thought about this girl Jess, who Sam loved so much, and was taken from him far too soon. Mary just wished she had been alive to help Sam- and Dean- when he needed her most.


End file.
